


Blood from a Stone

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sparring, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: “I'd like a day without punishing you,” Steve said.Written for Superhero Land challenge 3.08.





	Blood from a Stone

  
“I'd like a day without punishing you,” Steve said. He stretched his hand, then balled it back into a fist. Stretched, clenched. 

Tony was still on his feet, but he swayed slightly. There was sweat and blood painted on his skin, maybe his, maybe Steve's--probably both of theirs, mixed together. 

“How about a day without punishing yourself?” Tony asked. 

Steve looked at him. For days, weeks, they had spent hours in this gym, on this mat, sparring. Tony was getting stronger, and he was quick. Not only quick on his feet, but blazingly fast intellectually. He saw the way the fight would play out faster and with more clarity than most soldiers Steve had served with. Steve knew there would never be a time when he could use his full strength against Tony, but he was surprised by how Tony was able to keep him on his toes. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

Tony frowned. “You know what I mean. I know what you want. What you've been denying yourself. You have no poker face; everything you think and feel shows on your face, in the way you hold yourself.” Steve didn't respond, so Tony continued. “In the way you touch me.”

“You don't know what you're asking,” Steve choked out. 

“I'm a smart guy, Rogers. I know exactly what I'm asking.”

Tony walked to him, invaded his space. He met his gaze, held it. 

It would be so easy. Steve could just reach out and touch him, could take anything he wanted from Tony. He could live out every fantasy he had at night: kissing him, touching him, pressing him to the mats as he stripped him, held him, took what he wanted. 

Steve's mouth went dry. Tony waited, his body language relaxed and open. 

Steve shook his head. Cleared his throat. “I, uh, I think that's enough for today. Same time tomorrow?” 

Tony nodded slowly. Steve couldn't read his expression. “Sure thing, Cap.”

Steve watched him walk away, and he clenched his fist like trying to squeeze blood from a stone.  



End file.
